Magix 4 Strangers
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: A princess- who's also a mermaid, is familliar to people she never even met...Or did she? Sonic has a destiny to fill, although he doesn't know it. But hey, everyone needs a bit of Magix. Rewritten and rated T for safety
1. The Princess At Only Two

The king and queen of Mertopia, An underwater city located underneath Mobius Hill Lake, stared over their child. The queen, Rosalie was born human, so the daughter gained her legs. Marcus, their older son, gained most of his traits from his merman father. The five year old Marcus looked strangely at the daughter. He pointed at her waist. "Why does she have weird fins?" He exclaimed. Rosalie and Richard laughed at their son.

"Relax, son," Richard said calmly. "She will gain her fins soon. Right now she has feet, like mommy used to have." Marcus was surprised his mother had feet once. His eyes widened and went from his sister to Rosalie. Rosalie shrugged calmly, adding a little bit of humor to the already funny conversation.

They were sitting by the shore on a rock formation. The rocks were both on land and in the water. They let the little girl go onto land to get used to her legs. Richard let power rise in his hands; it was a special thing called magix.

Magix was something only royalty received. The magix would slowly or quickly evolve over time; usually maxing out at age 16. Having magix was a privilege as why only royalty received it. If it fell into the wrong hands, havoc would break loose.

Richard and Rosalie looked in horror; but couldn't grab the child and get her to safety because of their tails. There was a man that had a large mustache, glasses too small for his face, and a large red shirt with tight black pants. He was holding a syringe full of a blue chemical. He slowly walked towards the baby.

"Do something," Rosalie whispered frantically. Richard nodded and let the powdery yellow dust flow from his hands towards the baby. The girl then jumped up and attacked the man, causing relief to the mother and father. Marcus had swum home, as he was instructed to. The little girl jumped into the water, revealing a blue-tinted tail and joined her mother and father.

"Kendra!" The baby cooed. Rosalie and Richard knew what that name meant and thought it suited her. It meant "Magical Water Baby." They swam home with their child.

* * *

><p>Marcus and Kendra chased each other through the gold columns. It often leads to crashes and bumps. Rosalie and Richard sat on their thrones, talking to each other.<p>

"I never seen any- and I mean any baby, with or without magix act that powerful. That could help Mobius a lot," Rosalie stated. Richard looked at her. He knew how bad times were tough there. After a while of thinking, the two came to realize that man went by the name Eggman. Rosalie knew him right on the spot; evil no-gooder that only wanted to destroy Mobius.

"I understand that, but we can't have her remember anything. If she does, she would go straight for Eggman and that could just hurt her." He never wanted to say anything worse than that. He didn't even want to think of it.

"We don't need to worry about that now dear," Rosalie said with a hand on her husband's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed his wife. He hoped she would help him.

* * *

><p>Eggman grabbed every book about mythology he had and threw them on the mahogany table. He looked in the index for mermaids. He knew that that girl was not a human; she was an ultimate life form on her own! He quickly skimmed the page until he saw the word 'mermaid'<p>

"Mermaids are magical creatures found mostly on the coast of Mobius Hill. If they are to be out of water for three months, all power drains and they die. This is the only way Royal mermaids die on land," he read aloud to himself. He continued reading. What else was special about royal mermaids? "Royal mermaids contain a chemical called magix. Magix is a maturing formula, usually maxing at the age of 16. In some cases, Magix can be stronger than others." He kept re-reading that last sentence. This was some useful information.

* * *

><p>"Baby Kendra; princess of Mertopia," Richard roared. Rosalie smiled and waved into the crowd of merfolk. Kendra swam atop her father's head and put her hands in an expression that yelled, 'ta-da! I'm the princess' She giggled as she floated down itno her father's arms. He smiled at his little bundle of joy. He looked at his other bundles of joy; his family and his kingdom. He thought as all the noises disappeared. <em>One day she'll know…One day.<em>

The fate of Mobius was in the hands of many people, and they had to follow their prophecy. If the prophecy was broke, the future of Mobius and Mertopia could unravel in a horrible mess. Sonic the hedgehog, a small hedgehog at the time, would grow up and realize his destiny; to protect this princess. The princess had her own destiny as well; to serve her home.


	2. Big Girl Meet Big Waves

"Mother!" Kendra screamed through the golden pillars. She swam up to her mother. "What's the matter, Darling?" The blonde haired, green eyed queen batted her eyelashes.

Kendra huffed in tiredness. "Marcus took my bracelets. I want them back!" She folded her hands across her chest. Rosalie laughed at her upset daughter.

"It's alright, dear. Marcus," she slightly yelled. He swam in with his emerald green tail and reddish orange hair. He held the bracelets in his hand. "Give your sister her birthday present." Kendra's eyes widened and looked over at her brother. He handed her the assorted colored and shaped bracelets. Her favorite color was blue, since it was the color of her tail. It went beautifully with her bluish black hair and green eyes. She placed the bracelets on her left hand and lifted it up to the sky. About four or five of them glistened in the sun rays coming through the water.

"Thank you, Marcus!" She quickly hugged her brother. Marcus looked over his sister's shoulder and looked at his mom. She nodded thoughtfully. Her daughter will turn 15 in two hours. The reason of the bracelets wasn't only as a present; it was a coding, the beginning of her Magix. These special bracelets represent different things, as well as powers. Yellow, 2 of them being this color, represented happiness. Pink, which of being 2, contained love. Blue, the most being 1, represented water protection. The three green ones meant healing. Red, 2 of the bracelets, would relax. Orange, which of being 2, were wishes. The most important bracelet was a silver chained shell bracelet. Only the Rosalie knew what it meant.

"Do you hear something?" Kendra heard a ringing of bells. Rosalie and Marcus tried to listen for the sound, but were to no avail. They shook their heads. Rosalie smirked; she must have 'human ears'

Human ears, as the merfolk refer to, can happen to any baby. It's basically just really strong hearing. Merfolk's ears are perfectly normal; just they refer to it being a strange condition. Rosalie once had it, but slowly lost it. Kendra swam up to the surface.

"Happy 15th birthday, Sonic!" A crowd screamed. Kendra slowly crept behind a rock and peeked her head across the side. She was surprised this 'Sonic's' birthday was the same day as her, and the same year. She stared carefully at him, skimming the blurry figure.

Cobalt fur lined the peach skinned animal. He wore a black tee shirt and denim jeans. She smiled at the thought of a celebration like that. She wanted one, but knew her parent's would never allow such a 'un-mertopian' idea. She heard a booming going off in the sky. She looked up and saw bright shots of light shoot up into the sky. She was amazed at the sight. Her eyes then averted from the beauty and at the actual sky.

"A hurricane is coming, we have to go in," said a pink figure. She wore a red dress and boots. Her pink, shoulder length hair swished in a motion similar to her hair. They all ran inside. Kendra never heard of a hurricane. She felt rain fall on top of her. She swam underneath the water, only to be hit hard by salty water.

She couldn't fight the current. She was thrown around by the water like a rag doll. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get home. Then something hit her hard in the head. She put her hands straight on the spot, and knew it was bleeding. The last thing she saw was a golden speck drifting father away.

* * *

><p>"We have to find her," Richard cried. "She's missing." Rosalie came back from searching, sadly failing at the task. It had been 12 hours since the storm. Marcus came in, his head covered in worry. He held up a soft, blue fabric tinted with red.<p>

"There's no doubt this is hers," he mumbled. He didn't want to accept the fact either. The three of them swam with adrenaline rushing through their veins, trying to find their hurt daughter/sister.

* * *

><p>Eggman sat in his chair. He carefully groomed his moustache. He was going in and out of consciousness. He was almost asleep when he heard a faint beeping noise. His eyes shot open and he ran towards the small computer. He had built this not long after his encounter with the girl. He watched the screen for years, with nothing happening.<p>

It tracked the movement of mermaids, and gave certain information. One must have come into range of the machine. He clicked on the dot, and an information card came up. He cursed when he saw it was a simple fish. He turned the machine off in annoyment and continued working on other things.

* * *

><p>"It's amazing how lucky we got with that hurricane," Tails said as he walked hand and hand with Cream. She looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Yeah, if we weren't, we wouldn't be able to squish our toes in the sand," she giggled. Her small chao, Cheese, made a small incomprehensible noise. They both laughed at the small blob of joy. Tails looked at the water, and saw a trail of shells. He tugged on Cream slightly, just enough to make her turn.

"They're beautiful," Tails said. He picked one up and handed it to Cream. It spiraled in a blue and purple pattern. She loved it. As soon as she tried to put it in her pocket, a small hermit crab popped out. It jumped out of her hands, making Cream flinch back. She continued to look at the shells. Her eyes followed the trail, up to a log. She saw blue strands on the rock, almost like hair. She walked over to the log.

"Cream," Tails said, looking up. He was confused when he saw her just standing over and looking at the log. He walked over and saw what she saw; a girl about the age of 15. She had a multitude of colored bracelets on her right arm. She had a grainy dress, almost like it was made from sand. Tails gently shook the girl, but she wouldn't awaken. He saw a violet tinted part of her hair, and when he pulled it back, he saw the mark.

He turned to Cream. "Call your mother and have her prepare the guest bedroom. I'm taking her to my lab so I can fix her up. Come over there in about a half hour." Cream nodded and let her ears pick her off the ground. Her small chao followed.

* * *

><p>"You found who on the ground," Sonic said shocked into his Blackberry. He leaned up in his chair, putting his free arm on his knees for support. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He got up and sped towards Tail's house. He said he had found a teenage girl lying on the beach. He wondered what had happened, beacause he also metioned she had a large gash on the back of her head. He was only 'seconds' from the boy's house, so he was now knocking on the door. Tails opened it up, showing Sonic the about 15 people gathered inside of the room. Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio were there. Knuckles stayed as far away as possible from the girl, trying to keep his eyes off her. He looked at her like she was a demon.<p>

Espio was sitting quietly, trying to wake the girl up. Cream and Amy were talking amongst themselves, looking now and then to see if the girl woke up. Tails was bandaging the girl's head. The girl was sitting up in a chair, but sleeping quietly. Shadow just sat there, staring at the walls of the room. His eyes would drift over to the Amy and the girl, but very little. Sonic sat next to Tails and watched him bandage the girl's head. He had nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying she's a human again?" Rosalie asked her husband. He was staring at a small crystal ball. It was called the Oracle. Richard faced his wife.<p>

"I don't know how long, but yes. Apparently, something happened with her genes and she became a human again. She may have this problem for days, weeks…" he mumbles something, and Rosalie knew what it was. _Forever…_She turned her head at the thought of never seeing her little girl again. She knew it couldn't be forever, because of the one year rule of mermaids. Either she would be alive as a mermaid or…She felt tears form in her eyes. They slowly disappeared when she realized something.

"Her shell bracelet!" she cried. They stared at the Oracle and tried to get into her bracelet. What it did was it connected them for a short amount of time. But, the amount of shells on the bracelet-ten-was how many times she could use it. The bracelet could also break, as well. This has never happened, so it's unknown what would happen if it did.

"She's sleeping, it won't connect us through. But she's alive. That's all I need to know for now," Richard said to mostly himself. He hoped she would be alright.


	3. Meet, Greet, and Beat It

The girl's amythest eyes popped open as she saw tons of eyes looking at her. Everybody, mostly the boys, was staring at her intensly. She got up and blinked a few times, then looked at the people around her. She screamed in horror. She then felt a sharp pain in her head, and winced. Tails put his hands on her shoulders and leaned her down.

"Relax, you're fine," he chuckled.

"I have no idea who any of you are, or who I am, or where I am! You're telling me everything's fine!" She looked around the room again. Everyone was surprised that she didn't know who she was. "Who are you people anyway?" Sonic cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"I'm Sonic. That's Cream and Amy over there." They waved at the girl. "That's Shadow." He got down and whispered in her ear. "He kind of smells." Shadow's ears pricked up at the last sentence, making them both smile. "That's Knuckles, who's usually this grumpy, and that's Tails and Espio." Tails grinned and waved like a idiot, while Espio gave a half hearted wave, smirking up at her with only his eyes facing her. The girl blushed. Sonic noticed the girl's shell bracelet glowing with a white aura. He gently took it off her wrist, and one of the shells popped open.

A mist of silvery smoke came from the shell and everyone looked at it. Two faces started forming. "Kendra!" said the female. Her emotion changed when she saw Sonic. "Sonic the hedgehog?" The male looked at her like she said too much.

"How did you know me just now?" He saw the people had a blue background behind them. The male spoke up this time, glancing at the female. The girl got up and stood next to Sonic.

"Kendra!" They both exclaimed. _So that was her name, _Sonic thought to himself.

"Darling, are you okay?" Kendra cocked her head, but slowly nodded.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to say she doesn't know anyone here, she just found out who she is, and she doesn't know who you are," he slightly chuckled through nervousness.

"Well, what happened is…she's a-" The man looked at her again. She shook her head to start over. "She got caught in that hurricane while swimming on her birthday." Sonic looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "And now she's got away from home. She can't get home right now, but we can try getting her back soon…" The silver smoke drifted away.

"Damn, I need one of those," Espio smirked. Kendra looked back at him. "So, what we know is that _your _name is Kendra, you're not allowed to go home at this moment in time, and those bracelets are pretty special, just like you."

"I'm done here," Knuckles said angerly. It was surprising when he got angry and slammed the door for no reason.

_I know her too well, but how. It can't be her, though. I just met her, for God sake. And, if I did meet her, it would be at the age of no age. Maybe I'll find out where I know her from when we find more out about her herself. _He walked down the hill to go to his precious emerald.

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't we tell them we're mermaids," Rosalie asked with confusion and anger. Richard tried to follow his fuming queen. "We could have had her home sooner, maybe even today!" Richard put his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"You would be so lost without me. We don't know where she is, or who she is with. We-"

"We do know who she's with. It's the prophecy," Rosalie said in a relizing tone. She put her finger in the air and paced, splashing her fin through the blue water. "Now I see why we can't let her go home! Goodness, you're so smart." She went up and kissed her husband. She pulled away quickly. "We need to follow it perfectly. Let's go find it!" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Rosalie, the prophecy isn't written down; it just happens. Whatever goes, goes. The only thing we know is…" She joined in for the prophecy line.

"The Mobius king will protect the princess from any harm done from the upside world. She will be no match without help from him, and vice versa." Rosalie grimanced. "When can we speak to her again?"

"With only nine, I'd hold off on it. I think I saw her bracelets though. Her getting this gene mix-up must be another part of her Magix." Only one can hope.

* * *

><p>Marcus swam away from his home; not being included with the conversation. He knew he could find his sister. He heard of this place in Mertopia called "Walkers." They were supposed to let you trade something for time on Mobius. If he could get that, he would find his sister. He swam around. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a girl. They both landed in the sand.<p>

The girl had blonde hair and an orange tail. She looked up and tried to help Marucs- who was twice the size of her- up. "I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry." Marcus laughed.

"It's fine. I'd be more worried about me hurting you-" he stopped when he saw he wasn't looking at the girl anymore. He looked lower and saw her bowing. He rolled his eyes and lifted her back up. "None of that." Her face was the color of her tail in embarrassment.

"I'm Monica…I know who you are, your majesty." She smiled weakly.

"I'm Marcus. Only Marcus. Do you know where 'Walkers' is?" Monica got wide eyed and tried following Marcus, who was swimming in the other direction.

"Are you kidding," she said in a serious tone. "'Walkers' is a place where you trade something for legs. You can't do that!" Monica tried grabbing Marcus' hand, but he turned around anyway.

He leaned down and whispered. "My sister's missing, and I'd do anything to find her." Marcus got back up. "It was nice meeting you." He swam away to the building. Monica sat there, arms folded across her chest. _Don't do it, _her mind said. Her heart said, _do it now._ She shook her head in worry and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Apples, Bananas, and Oranges; Am I right?" Kendra asked Sonic. They were getting lunch at a small little healthy market. Sonic shook his head. He took her hand and said with her; "Bananas, Apples, Oranges." She looked at Sonic. "I got one right."<p>

"Yeah, the one named after the color it is." Kendra put her hands on her hips. Sonic just noticed her sandy dress. "You must be really uncomfortable in that," he announced. She shrugged.

"I'm okay." Sonic looked at a newspaper, and Kendra took the fruits and started to walk away. She felt a tug on her shoulder. It was the store clerk. Sonic lifted his head up and his eyes widened. He ran over to Kendra and laughed nervously.

"Ya' better pay now, before this fist makes an imprint to your face," the store clerk said with a thick new york accent. He was overweight and wore a white smock over black shirt and pants. He waved his chubby fist in the air.

"I'm a princess, I don't need to pay," Kendra said assuringly. Sonic looked at her and the store clerk nervously.

"No fists need to imprint on anybody's face," Sonic said nervously, shaking his hands in the air. "Here ya go, big guy." He gave money to the man and walked away. He bent down slightly and whispered through clenched teeth, "when in the hell did you remember you were a princess?"

"I didn't. I found it on another one of these shells. It turned into a note, you didn't notice." Sonic looked at Kendra in a 'are you seriously asking me this' look. She shrugged and gave him the note. She skipped off to a table close by.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Yes, I know you're reading this. Don't worry, and don't tell my husband I sent you this note. This will explain everything you need to know about Kendra. I hope this will help you live to your legacy._

_Kendra was born supernatural. She has a power only royal mermaids have called Magix. Yes she's a mermaid. Yes she's royal. So she may mess up a bit, letting it get to her head. _Hasn't that been shown. _The bracelets on her hand represent different things that I am not allowed to tell you, she knows what they mean. The shell bracelet, though, is a communication bracelet. It has to be in perfect condition and used only in emergencies. She has only 8 shells left to speak to us for who knows how long. Although, she only has one year, or she may…die. Try to get her home safely; and that goes to everyone._

_This may be very confusing now, but your duty as Sonic Maurice Hedgehog is to protect her as much as you can; from anyone and anything. I know you can do it, I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself, too. Please share this note with everyone. Farewell, Rosaline._

Sonic glanced at Kendra. She played with the bracelets she knew what they did, but couldn't say. He walked over to her and put the note in his pocket. He took the apple put of the bag and took a big bite out of it. He wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked at Kendra. "You really are something, you know that?" Kendra blushed. She looked up and waved. Sonic looked at Kendra with confusion. He turned around in his seat and saw Amy and Cream walking up to them.

Amy grabbed Kendra's arm and dragged her along with her, Sonic stood up. "Where ya' going?"

Without turning around, all three of them said at the same time, "SHOPPING!" They hurried to the closet store and ran in, leaving Sonic standing there like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're in this dump!" Monica squealed, clinging on to Marcus' arm. He looked at her and smiled.<p>

"If it's such a dump, why don't you leave," said a voice. They looked all around for a body, but saw no one. A chair spinned around, revealing a short, stout man with a purple tail. He had a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He took it out and put it out through the water. "Amazing how I can smoke down here," he said to no one in particular.

"Listen, I-"

"We," Monica interrupted. Marcus looked at her surprised. "We want a little bit of time on the surface."

"Ah, you are not the first couple to go up. They get the discounts," the man chuckled. The 'couple' thought about saying something, but ignored it. "So, for the young lady." He looked her up and down. He noticed a necklace of pink pearls along her neck. "Those would fill the bill, doll." She put her hand to her necklace. Her grandmother gave those to her before she passed away.

"Isn't there anything else? Please, anything else at all?" The man put his hand to his chin and rubbed his slight stubble. He snapped his fingers. "Ever hear of the 'Little Mermaid?'" Monica looked at Marcus. She gulped. She was about to say yes when Marcus spoke up.

"I'll trade for both of us. Here," he said, handing over his crown. The man smiled.

"This will do lovely, absolutely _lovely_," he snickered quietly. "You'll get a month. That's it. Are you ready now?" Marcus and Monica looked at each other. They nodded.


	4. Bracelets, Boyfriends, and Bruises

**A.N. Thanks guys for reading. Also, if you spot a mistake, please tell me. Chapters get edited frequently, so you may want to skim the before chapters every now and then. One more thing from now on; if Kendra remembers something, it's because it's (her memory) slowly coming back to her. Enjoy!**

"She's a mermaid!" The boys said in unison. Amy, Cream, and Kendra were still shopping, and Sonic didn't want to look stupid. He was showing them the note.

"That's pretty hot," Espio said. Sonic looked at him.

"Well, I also found this on the back. It says she has a fiancé down there and that she can't fall in love up here." All the boys grimaced, except Sonic. "Really, guys?" He shook his head.

"I know this girl from somewhere! I do, or she reminds me of someone." Sonic cocked his head at Knuckles. _Has he gone mad? No, he's always been mad. He's just madder. _Espio stood up next to Knuckles.

"If you did, you would've noticed her from the beginning. You're just seeing things bud." He patted his shoulder and left. Tails walked over to his computer.

"Something's not right here," he said to himself. He typed in a few words and tried doing 'his thing.' _So many things for a 14 year old. _Shadow was gone when Sonic looked.

"Sonic, get over here now," Tails said with his green eyes widened at the screen. He had to look up to see it all. So did Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened too.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Amy and Cream said together. Kendra looked at herself. She wore a baby blue crop top and black denim jeans. Her blue hair cascaded down her back, with a small black bow on the left side. Her right bang covered her purple eye. She smiled with her pale pink lips at her reflection. She tapped her blue heels.<p>

"This is amazing. I've never worn this in Mertopia." The girls cocked their head. They knew she was a mermaid, but this was the first time of hearing where she was from. She looked at them and chuckled at her mistake. "Mertopia is my home. I'm the princess there. You already knew that, though." She smiled at her reflection again. "This is something Eric would not accept." Eric was her fiancé. She never hated him; she just didn't want to marry him. She remembered when she became friends with her.

_"Kendra, dear. Will you come here for a moment?" Rosalie called her 14 year old daughter in. It was only 6 months until her 15th birthday. She swam in and stared at the boy in front of her._

_He looked around the age of 16, had dark brown hair, and a blood red tail. He was gorgeous, almost like a god. You could tell he was flexing, which made improvements to his already 'healthy' body. Kendra backed away slightly._

_"Hi, I'm Phillip. How do you do," he said, reaching out his hand. Kendra never shook it._

_"How do I do what?" Phillip laughed. Rosalie tried to hide her nervousness. She cleared her throat to clear the air._

_"Um, sweetheart. This is your fiancé…" Kendra stared at her mother annoyed. Phillip noticed this. "On your 16__th __birthday, it becomes official." She laughed nervously. Kendra groaned and left her home. Phillip followed her._

_"I'm sorry you're upset." Kendra looked at him. He breathed out. "I didn't want to do this either, but…I was forced to. I'm terribly sorry. Tell you what; we'll pretend like we like each other, but we try and get our way out of this situation." He held his hand out. This time, Kendra took his hand and smiled._

_"Deal," they both said. This would be the start of a beautiful 'friendship.'_

"Can't you just tell your mom no?" Amy asked, bobbing back and forth on her knees. She was in a disgusting green colored chair. Cream was holding Cheese like a baby.

"I wish," Kendra said annoyed. She blew her bang out of her face. Cream smiled at her.

"Everything will be alright, Kendra." She smiled more widely. Kendra smiled too. Everything would be alright. She knew it.

* * *

><p>"I got them, I got them, and I got them!" Eggman yelled victoriously. He saw two beeping dots on his screen. He turned it on only moments ago, and they started flashing. Then, in just one blink, they disappeared. Eggman's moustache drooped along with the rest of his face. "Dammit." He sat down in his chair and put his face in his hands. He wanted to find out how to find that girl. That was his most important research project ever.<p>

He decided to call his cousin, Earl. He waited for the ringing to stop, and had to accept long distance. When he got through, he brightened up. "How's my devious cousin?"

"Evil as ever," he replied. Eggman wanted to ask about his shoe store. He thought it was a shoe store because of the name. He never bothered to ask.

"How's 'Walkers' doing. You still coning people out?"

"Yeah, I got a _royal _amount of a donation today. Things will go good now. Listen I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." Before Eggman could say goodbye, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Later…<p>

Marcus lied on the beach with Monica. After some shopping, they had several pairs of outfits for their next two weeks. Marcus looked at Monica. "You okay?" Monica looked at the sunset and nodded. Her hat flopped in the wind. Soon, it flew off completely. She gasped and tried running after, and Marcus followed.

When they caught up, they noticed the hat was stuck in sharp sticks of driftwood. They wondered how they got there, but ignored it. "Looks like I'll need a new hat," Monica sighed.

Marcus knew he wouldn't get hurt because of his royalty. He reached his hand in. He quickly recoiled and pulled his hand back. He looked at the back of his arm. From his thumb to his elbow, scrapes covered his arm. _How is this possible? I'm royalty…My crown! I traded it for our time up here. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me. _He looked at Monica. She seemed to know because she knew how royalty was immune. What was he gonna do?

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails discovery 2 weeks ago wasn't all that good. It was just some facts about how royalty couldn't get harmed. They also found out she had a brother, but that was common in all royalty; at least one boy child will be born. They waited for their lunch from Benny's Burgers. They heard the small bell ding, telling them it was done. They sat down near a window.<p>

"Mobius always has weirdoes. Always." Tails popped a fry into his mouth and chewed. "At least they're getting prettier." They both smiled, then frowned. Sonic wanted to respect Kendra, and so did Tails. There was nothing wrong with saying she was pretty.

Sonic felt two arms wrap around his neck. He put his hands on hers and kissed Amy's cheek. She blushed and sat on his lap. They started dating about a week ago. "Hey. Sonic, guess what I heard?" Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails and pretended to be interested in Amy's 'shocking' stories. "This boy and girl appeared on the beach two weeks ago. Didn't you hear?" This made Sonic actually surprised.

"You don't think-" he said to Tails. Amy shook her head.

"It couldn't be because the boy landed in the doctor's because of cuts on his arm." This still made Sonic have a fishy feeling, but he knew royalty couldn't get hurt on land. He popped a French fry in his mouth, wondering what exactly was going on.


	5. Feelings Unraveled

**Hey, everybody. I've decided I'm going to start a chapter summary at the beginning of every chapter. So this is what's happened in 1-4. **_**A young mermaid who is a royal princess has a power called Magix. This is a special power only royalty has. On her 15th birthday, she sees Sonic the Hedgehog celebrating his birthday. A hurricane comes and causes Kendra to wash on shore…As a human. Tails and Cream find her and the gang try to find out who she is and where she is from. Rosalie and Richard use Magix to contact the gang, and they see who she is. Knuckles recognizes her from somewhere or at least thinks so. Marcus, her brother, is upset and tries to find her. He gets help by a girl named Monica and trades his crown for legs, only to realize he lost his royalty; he sees this because he gets cut in land, something royalty doesn't get.**_

"How could he do something so stupid?" Richard raged. "It's all around the city, dammit." Rosalie was upset and angry at her son. News just started going around that he had left with a girl two weeks ago. "How did we not notice?" Rosalie flinched back a little at Richard's anger.

"We've been caught up in trying to see how Kendra's doing that we ignored Marcus. He still never should have done that, though." She hoped that if she stayed calm, he would calm down, too. She looked at Richard. He was playing with his cufflink. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting him home now," he chuckled angrily. Rosalie looked confused; if he could bring Marcus home, what about Kendra. "I know what you're thinking; how. Well, Kendra's problem is still unknown, but we're guessing by genes. Marcus used magic to get up there. We can bring those two back."

"Oh my goodness," Rosalie breathed. "Get him home NOW!" It was Richard's turn to flinch back. He hurried to get him back.

At the same time, Marcus noticed his sister. Monica was close behind him. "Kendra," he yelled. She never turned around at all at the sound of her name. He tried speaking up, thinking it was too loud. "It's me, Marcus. I'm bringing you home." He still never heard him. He walked up to her, and she turned around. She looked right at him.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked puzzled. She never recognized her own brother. He tried to hold her hand, but he saw a white glow around him. He looked at Monica and saw the same. The next thing you know, he was dissolving.

He felt his tail come back and his body became one of a mermaid's. He was now in front of his parents, beside Monica. His parents bolted their heads around at the sound of them. Richard walked over.

"Why did you go up there?" Richard's hands were clenched in fists. Monica was hiding behind Marcus. Richard peeped his head towards her. He grunted. "And why did she come."

Monica felt like she was about to throw up. She didn't want to be there anyway. She wanted to go home; no, if the royal family knew, the whole town knew. She told her mother she was on vacation. She cleared her throat so she was ready to speak.

"He thought he could trade for legs so he could find his sister. We did find her, but she never saw us. You took us here when we found her." She coward back behind Marcus.

Richard shook his head, and noticed a flash of red on Marcus's arm. Richard was now the color of his arm. "What the hell did you trade?" Marcus decided he should speak up.

"My crown," he mumbled. Richard felt anger rise in his body. He was literally shaking.

"You're the worst child I could ever have," Richard snarled. This made Marcus look up evilly. He grouped his left hand into a fist and closed his eyes. He punched his father square in the jaw. Richard put a hand to his face, barely- but still- stunned by the hit. "I want you out of Mertopia. Right…Now." Marcus swam away in a huff, and Monica nervously followed. She didn't know what else to do.

"Marcus, where are you going to go? You've been kicked out of your home."

"There's more than one home in the ocean." He smiled evilly. "And people much more sinister than me." He swam towards The Abyss of The Dark Queen.

The Dark Queen was Richard's sister. She was born a deformity; she was born with ragged sharp, coal black hair and a violet tail. Her hair had balls of spikes in it. At birth, she was considered evil, leading to the same fate as Marcus; exile. The queen was only 4 years older than Marcus. He knew The Dark Queen would love to hear this.

"Did you hear something," said Kendra. She wore a pink and white ruffled summer dress. She was walking with Espio. He looked back at her.

"I heard not one thing, darling." Kendra blushed at Espio gentleman charm. "So, how have you been enjoying 2 weeks of being a human?" She still had 50 weeks. She gently put her hand in his.

"It's absolutely the best experience ever. What's that," she asked, pointing to a small billboard. He read in big bold letters; KING AND QUEEN'S BALL. IN 2 MONTHS. Pretty ironic, huh?

"It's a ball that they hold every year. It's where people get all dressed up and dance. They're fun if you want to dance. That's why I have no fun at them," he slightly joked.

"I know how to dance. Just because I was a mermaid, it didn't mean I couldn't dance." She looked around the corner and saw a small little gazebo type circle filled with people dancing. She dragged Espio into the circle and put her hands in his. He danced gracefully with her.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance…" Kendra smirked.

"I said I don't want to dance. I didn't say I couldn't," he said as he dipped her. They danced in circles a few more times in beat of the song. The music ended after their dance and he pulled away slightly. They looked into each other's eyes. _What was this?_ They both thought to themselves. Espio swallowed air, more nervous than before. There was a small beeping. He looked down at his pager.

"I have to go," he said, trying not to make another nervous eye contact. He hurried along, and Kendra smiled and blushed a light hue of red. She walked away towards Cream's house.

3 WEEKS LATER…..

_Can't say it now, can't say it now. I know her mother from somewhere. _After some research-very deep research- he saw the queen, Rosalie Knight. He remembered seeing her from somewhere, just not knowing from where. He went away mad towards his own home.

After some powerwalking, he slammed his door. The house he's had since he was 18-he's now 33- creaked a little with that slam. He walked up his stairs and lay on his bed. He stared at his dark beige ceiling and thought…and thought…and thought. He closed his eyes for a mere second, and he realized where he remembered her.

_Knuckles closed his eyes in the July air. He was relaxing on the grass near his emeralds. The multicolored small emeralds surrounded the large green one with a floating circle. He felt at peace. He then heard thumps coming from the gravel steps. He turned to face the stone gazebo. He saw a dark shadow-one of a mistress- near the emeralds. The figure walked by each small one, picking them up as she went. Although it was dark gray, the figure's eyes of green crystals stared at him in shock. She ran down the steps, and he got up and raced after the figure._

_They ran across rocky paths, sandy beaches, and simple grass until they reached a cliff towering over Emerald Ocean. He had got her cornered. He stared at the figure, which was now illuminated with sunlight. She almost sparkled with her paleness._

_She pushed her blonde silk hair out of her face. She looked down. She spoke with a sharp, but soft, voice. "Nowhere else to run, I suppose?" she remained cocky. "I guess you deserve something for cornering me." She handed him the cobalt emerald. She still had the other six. She stepped over to him. She grazed his cheek with her lips, but she was also whispering. "Mertopia will rein again." Knuckles became wide-eyed. She was one of the Mertopians. They had been at war with the echidnas for years, always quarreling about who deserved the emeralds. He tried to yell, but he couldn't speak. She backed away slowly from him backwards. She waved with her free hand as she fell from the cliff. He waited until he heard the splash to blink. He had lost the emeralds to them. He would get them back._

Knuckles looked at his cobalt emerald with his heavy eyes. He slowly shut them, knowing that tomorrow would be his chance for vengeance.


End file.
